Salah Sangka
by Kiri Shota
Summary: Berawal dari telepon Akashi/ "Daiki.."/ "Hmm?"/ "Aku sakit"/ ..."Terus"/ Hingga obat aneh yang diberikan oleh Reo. RnR?


Di pagi yang cerah ini, Aomine mendapatkan sebuah SMS aneh.

_From : Akashi_

_To : Ore-sama_

_Daiki, bagaimana ini? Kepalaku pusing dan sedari tadi aku merasa mual. Nggak mau tahu. Kamu harus tanggung jawab._

Yang membuat Aomine harus beberapa kali membaca ulang sms-nya.

.

.

.

**'Salah Sangka'**

**Kuroko no Basket by Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**Pairing : AoAka**

**Genre : Humor and romance (maybe)**

**Warning : OOC sangat, Humor yang dipaksakan, Typo yang bertebaran, Sho-ai, Alur cepat**

**~ Happy Reading ~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Aomine sempat mengabaikan SMS dari sang mantan kapten. Mungkin saja HP Akashi sedang dibajak oleh salah satu temannya. Tanpa mempedulikannya, ia langsung menghampiri sahabat kecilnya, Momoi Satsuki, untuk diajaknya menemaninya bermain basket di lapangan basket dekat rumahnya.

Kebetulan memang selalu saja terjadi, ternyata lagi-lagi disana sudah ada Kise Ryota yang juga sedang berlatih basket. Akhirnya mereka pun memutuskan untuk one on one seperti biasanya. Dan sudah dapat dipastikan siapa pemenang dari pertandingan ini. Aomine memenangkan pertandingan ini dengan memasukkan sepuluh bola terlebih dahulu.

Setelah selesai, mereka pun memutuskan untuk segera beristirahat. Aomine menidurkan dirinya terlentang di lapangan basket. Sedangkan Kise hanya duduk sambil meluruskan kedua kakinya. Sebagai teman dan sahabat yang baik, pastilah Momoi memberi mereka minuman yang baru saja ia beli.

"Sankyuu~ Momocchi~" ucap Kise riang. Sedang Aomine tak mengucapkan apa-apa, karena itu merupakan hal yang biasa menurutnya. Tak lama kemudian setelah itu, handphone Aomine bordering. Aomine pun terpaksa merogoh kantung celananya dengan malas dan mengambil HP yang masih saja berdering. Aomine kembali mengernyit kedua kalinya di hari ini setelah melihat nama yang tertera di layar handphonenya. Akashi Seijuro.

Dengan enggan ia menekan tombol hijau di handphonenya.

"Daiki…" panggil orang di seberang dengan suara yang cukup parau.

"Hmm?"

"Aku sakit," ujarnya lagi. Suaranya terdengar serak, membuat Aomine harus penuh fokus dengan suara sang penelpon.

"Hmm, lalu?"

"Kesinilah, tanggung jawab,"

Lagi-lagi Aomine mengernyit heran. Ia menjauhkan handphone birunya dari telinganya. Lalu menatap layar handphonenya kembali. Siapa tahu tadi ia salah lihat. Bukan Akashi yang tertera di layar handphonenya. Bisa saja mantan pacarnya. Tunggu! Emang kamu pernah punya pacar?

Di lain pihak, Kise dan Momoi yang tidak sengaja mendengar pembicaraannya dengan Akashi, langsung mengambil tindakan.

"Hallo Tetsu-kun~ Kamu tahu, Dai-chan telah menghamili Akashi-kun,"

"Midorimacchi, Aominecchi telah melakukan hal yang 'iya-iya' ke Akashicchi~"

Wait! Tunggu! Ini sih bukan mengambil tindakan, tapi mereka telah mencemarkan nama baiknya. Enak saja. Jangan menyebarkan gossip yang belum jelas faktanya.

"Akashi? Ini benar Akashi, kan?" Tanya Aomine memastikan. Soalnya tadi benar-benar jelas nama Akashi yang tertera di layar hp-nya. Atau mungkin ia yang salah mencantumkan nama.

"Daiki bicara apa sih? Ini jelas aku, Akashi Seijuro," ucap Akashi namun dengan nada yang mulai jutek, "Cepat kesini. Tanggung jawab," ujar Akashi lagi dengan kata yang ambigu. Lalu terdengar suara Akashi yang mual dan segera berlari meningalkan hp-nya hanya untuk memuntahkan isi perutnya.

Aomine makin bingung dengan situasi yang dialaminya. Ketika dia mau minta penjelasan lebih lanjut.

Tut…Tut…Tut…

Sambungan telepon malah terputus. Aomine rasanya pingin terjun ke jurang saja kalau begini caranya. Apalagi sedetik setelah Akashi memutuskan sambungan telepon, beberapa email berdatangan secara bersamaan dengan menakjubkannya.

_From : Tetsu_

_To : Ore-sama_

_Aomine-kun harus bertanggung jawab ke Akashi-kun. Jika Aomine-kun malu menikah di usia dini, sebagai sahabat terbaikmu aku dengan senang hati akan menemani Aomine-kun dengan menikahi Momoi-san. Jadi nasib kita berdua akan sama, ne?_

What the? Tetsu, kenapa kamu jadi OOC? Dan kalau kamu pingin menikahi Satsuki, untuk apa kamu ngeles bawa-bawa persahabatan segala?

.

_From : Midorima_

_To : Ore-sama_

_Bukannya aku peduli atau apa kepadamu dan Akashi. Aku hanya memberitahukan bahwa kau harus bisa bertanggung jawab atas apa yang telah kamu lakukan._

Tsundere seperti biasanya.

.

_From : Murasakibara_

_To : Ore-sama_

_Aku akan menghancurkanmu_

Nih bocah titan apa pula. Belum tahu permasalahannya dah ngajak perang duluan.

.

_From : Nijimura-senpai_

_To : Ore-sama_

_Kau apakan kouhai kesayanganku? Nggak mau tahu, TANGGUNG JAWAB!_

Hebat. Kapten Nijimura juga sampai tahu berita ini. Dan pesan yang terakhir membuat Aomine mengernyit. Tumben-tumbennya nih bocah preman peduli.

.

_From : Haizaki_

_To : Ore-sama_

_Woi, Daiki! Gue nggak peduli apa yang terjadi antara elu ama si boncel merah itu. Tapi berhubung si Nijimura bodoh ada __**tepat **__di samping gue, mau nggak mau gue harus sok peduli sama lu berdua biar gue nggak kena damprat sama tuh orang. Ngerti kan, maksud gue? _

Jadi intinya, Haizaki mau menyampaikan apa sih? Aomine aja sampai bingung. Dan apa yang Nijimura sama Haizaki berdua lakukan?

.

Hebat. Aomine sampai takjub sendiri. Ternyata kalau informasi dipegang cewek dan cowok alay itu, akan secepat ini menyebarnya. Ia tak akan heran kalau semua anggota Touo, kaijou, seirin, rakuzan, yosen, atau shutoku bisa mengetahui hal ini.

"Dai-chan~ Ayo kita cepat ke Kyoto!"

"Benar. Kalau terjadi apa-apa pada Akashicchi bagaimana?" Kise menambahi. Aomine tahu jelas kalau mereka berdua sama sekali nggak khawatir dengan situasi yang dialaminya. Mereka berdua kayaknya cuma pingin jalan-jalan ke Kyoto saja untuk mengisi waktu luang di hari libur mereka. Dasar.

Setelah aksi rayu-merayu, bujuk-membujuk, hingga dorong-dorongan, Aomine pun berhasil meyakinkan kedua makhluk di depannya untuk menyelesaikan masalahnya sendiri. Dan dengan sangat terpaksanya mereka berdua akhirnya digiring pulang ke rumah masing-masing. Setelah selesai dengan urusan yang satu itu, Aomine hari itu juga segera pergi ke Kyoto dengan menaiki kereta. Mumpung hari belum terlalu sore pikirnya.

.

.

.

Ia pun sudah sampai di Kyoto ketika hari sudah malam. Sekitar jam 9. Dan ada satu hal yang menjadi pikirannya. Dia kan belum tahu rumah Akashi, jadi bagaimana bisa ia kesana. Ditelpon pun Akashi nggak angkat. Terus gimana nasibnya sekarang?

Saat Aomine memutuskan untuk memikirkan hal ini sambil duduk di emperan dekat stasiun, sebuah sms kembali datang. Kali ini dari Satsuki yang memberitahu alamat lengkap Akashi Seijuro. Memang hebat data dari sahabat kecilnya itu. Dan sepertinya cewek berambut pink itu juga memiliki kemampuan telepati. Buktinya ia bisa tahu kalau si bocah dim itu sedang membutuhkan bantuannya tanpa perlu ia bilang.

Kembali ke cerita, sekarang Aomine Daiki segera memberhentikan taksi yang berlalu lalang di jalan raya. Sudah ada beberapa taksi yang melewatinya dan tidak mau berhenti padahal taksi itu sedang tidak ada penumpang. Mungkin supir taksi itu mengira Aomine adalah seorang pengemis jalanan dan berusaha menghentikan taksi untuk mengemis kepada mereka. Mereka nggak salah sih, wajah Aomine meyakinkan begitu.

Setelah satu jam, barulah Aomine berhasil menghentikan taksi. Ia memberitahukan alamat yang dituju kepada si supir taksi. Dan dengan kecepatan penuh, supir taksi segera melenggang pergi ke tempat tujuan. Hanya butuh 20 menit bagi mereka untuk tiba di depan gerbang rumah Akashi. Setelah membayar, Aomine pun turun dan membunyikan bel rumah di depannya. Beruntunglah para maid belum tertidur pulas berhubung sekarang sudah menunjukkan pukul sebelas malam.

Aomine pun dipersilahkan masuk dan diantarnya ia langsung ke depan pintu kamar Akashi. Setelah mengetuk pintu tiga kali, Aomine pun membuka pintu kamarnya yang tak terkunci. Ia berjalan masuk ke dalamnya. Disana terlihat Akashi sudah tertidur pulas di ranjangnya.

Aomine berjalan mendekati ranjang yang ditiduri Akashi. Ia menatap wajah tidur Akashi selama beberapa saat. Kemudian dengan memberanikan diri membelai lembut wajah Akashi dan menyingkirkan helaian merah yang terjatuh di wajah sang emperor ke belakang.

"Hnn…" Akashi sedikit menggeliat atas perlakuan Aomine. Ia membuka matanya secara perlahan.

"Daiki?" dan satu sapaan bingung yang tertera di wajah Akashi ketika melihat mantan Ace Teikou itu kini sedang berada satu ruangan dengannya. "Sedang apa kau disini?" tanyanya bingung.

"Hah?" Kini gantian Aomine yang bingung. Setahu dirinya tadi kan Akashi yang memaksanya untuk kesini dan bertanggung jawab. Dan sekarang kenapa Akashi yang malah bertanya?

"Hmm…kamu lagi sakit?" tak menjawab perkataan Akashi, Aomine malah balik bertanya. Sedang Akashi hanya mengangguk lemah.

"Darimana kau tahu kalau aku sakit?" Pertanyaan kembali dijawab dengan pertanyaan kembali. Dan sepertinya tak akan berakhir untuk beberapa menit ke depan.

"Bukannya kamu yang memberitahuku?" Aomine semakin heran. Akashi pun semakin heran berkali lipat dibanding pemuda dim di depannya. Ia tak merasa pernah memberitahu Aomine tentang keadaannya. Aomine merasa menjadi orang aneh disini.

"Errr…kalau begitu aku pulang saja," Aomine berniat berbalik badan dan meninggalkan kamar tanpa persetujuan Akashi. Namun Akashi mencegahnya.

"Tunggu, Daiki," Akashi menarik pelan ujung kaus hitam yang dikenakan Aomine. "Menginaplah malam ini disini. Hari sudah larut dan akan berbahaya jika kau berjalan sendirian," ujarnya lagi.

Well, Akashi cemas kepadanya? Ini sesuatu yang jarang terjadi. Akashi kan terkenal egois dan tak peduli. Aomine pun akhirnya menurut saja.

"Sebelum itu, Daiki. Bisakah aku minta tolong sebentar padamu?" Tanya Akashi lagi.

"Hmm, apa?"

"Ambil obat yang ada di atas meja itu," Akashi menunjuk sebuah botol obat yang ada di atas meja tepat di samping tempat tidurnya. Aomine pun patuh dan memberikannya ke Akashi. Awalnya ia kira obat itu akan Akashi minum, tapi malah sebaliknya. Akashi menyuruh dirinya untuk membuang obat itu ke tempat sampah.

"Obat apa ini, Akashi? Kenapa malah kamu buang?" tanyanya bingung.

Akashi mendesah kesal sebelum menjawab, "Obat yang diberikan Reo kepadaku tadi pagi. Katanya manjur. Tapi entah kenapa setelah aku meminum obat itu aku malah merasa semakin aneh. Kata ayahku sifatku tadi sempat berubah 180 derajat. Untung saja ayahku segera memberikan obat yang benar hingga aku mendingan seperti sekarang ini," jelas Akashi panjang lebar.

Aomine hampir saja dibuat menganga. Obat macam apa itu? Jangan-jangan tadi Akashi menelpon dia gara-gara minum obat aneh itu.

"Daiki, tadi pagi aku tak menghubungimu dan mengatakan yang aneh-aneh kan?" Tanya Akashi memastikan. Ia sempat curiga dengan sikap Aomine. Sepertinya Akashi lupa dengan apa yang diperbuatnya pagi tadi. Tentu saja Aomine sebagai calon seme yang baik tidak mau mempermalukan calon ukenya begitu saja. Maka dari itu dia hanya menggelengkan kepalanya ketika Akashi bertanya.

"Awas saja, Reo. Aku akan segera menghukumnya ketika aku masuk sekolah nanti," ancam Akashi kesal.

"Akashi, emang kamu sakit apa sih?" Tanya Aomine mencoba mengalihkan kekesalan sang emperor.

"Masuk angin,"

"ohh," Aomine hanya ber'oh' ria mendengar jawaban Akashi. Ia sempat mengira Akashi hamil tadi.

Jangan beritahu Aomine, sebenarnya penyebab Akashi masuk angin gara-gara waktu kemarin Akashi ke Tokyo yang niatnya mau ngajak Daiki-nya untuk pergi makan bareng –bukan kencan loh ya katanya- eh dia malah menemukan si pemuda dim ini sedang mesra-mesraan sama si model pirang sambil berebutan bola basket. Akashi pun galau berat dan berhubung setelah itu hujan deras, akhirnya dia hujan-hujanan buat meredakan hatinya yang galau. OOC banget sih kamu Akashi. Dan tenang saja, si model pirang itu akan dapat balasannya kok. Mungkin besok akan sampai kiriman paket special darinya.

Oh iya, obat yang diberikan Reo-nee memang manjur kok. Manjur untuk jujur pada perasaannya.

**~ Dan akhirnya cerita ini pun kelar dengan tidak elitnya ~**

Maaf ya kalau ceritanya gaje. Ini masih fanfict keduaku.

Review?


End file.
